Prom for Puck and Sabrina
by catsrule11
Summary: With the help of Eliza, an imaginary little sister of Puck, Puck and Sabrina get to go to the prom together. Thanks for reading!


_My First Fanfic (I'm 11, so please be nice!): Puckabrina disclaim-I am not the genius who inspired most of the characters in this story. HOWEVER, Eliza is in this story, and she is Puck's little sister. She is completely fake. P.S. Puck and Sabrina are 14 in this story. catsrule11_

S.P.O.V

"PUCK!" I screamed. "What did you do to my hair?!" I stared, open-mouthed at what used to be long, flowing, blonde hair but was now short, choppy, and green. "You're SO dead, fairy boy!" I raged, chasing him around the house. I had HAD it with Puck! So many pranks, none as bad as this one. As I ran, I grabbed a sword off the wall. He turned around, paled, and ran.

I cut him off and was about to cut him when he said, "I stole it! I stole it!"

I growled "You stole what?"

"Th-the hair color/length potion! Eliza's room! Not permanent! But you need her to make another or, like, say a chant to fix it."

I grumbled, but, noticing I had Granny, Uncle Jake, and Daphne watching me, I put the sword away and dashed up stairs. "Open up!" I yelled, pounding on Eliza's door.

"Come in?" Was the reply. I opened the door to find a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl of about 11 standing on the threshold. She looked scared, but the truth was in her room. Huge axes, swords, and daggers hung on the walls. Creepy cats lounged about. But the creepiest thing was the thousands of shelves lining the enormous room. Each one was filled with dusty spell-books and potions.

I stepped in. "Ummmmm...so Eliza," I said, "Puck snuck into your room last night and did this to my hair. Sooo can you help?"

She grinned. "And to get it out of him, you chased him with a sword."

I nodded. In addition to being a potions master, Eliza can also read the future, has telepathy, telekinesis, invisibility, and shape-shifting. Lucky! "Okayyyy... My hair color/length potions are waaayyyy down there," she said, pointing."I'll give you a lift." With a whoosh Eliza's huge black raven wings unfurled. Eliza scooped me up and we zipped down the hall. It took us a long time and on the way she told me how cool it was that I was an Everafter, how sad she was because of my parents being lost and how excited she was to read a tiny bit of my future. Anyway, we got the potion I needed and we sat down in the fortune telling chairs.

"Okay, will I get to go to the prom on Friday?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Thanks, Eliza!" I called as I dashed out the door, bumping into Puck on my way out. Yes! I'm going to the prom! Now I just need to know- who am I going with?

P.P.O.V

Sabrina bumped into me in the hall smiling. Gosh, she had such a nice smile. And eyes. And hair... Okay, Puck. We get it! I went into Eliza's room.

"What are you here for?" my little sister asked.

"Um… Therapy?"

She smiled and pointed to the chairs. I sat down. She sat down. "Okay... So," I said, "I really want to go to the prom with Sabrina, but-"

Eliza cut me off. "You're in luck! I read some of Sabrina's future and she goes to the prom with you and the next day, during the music show, someone special will ask her to be his girlfriend through music, and she says yes!" Eliza finally stopped and took a deep breath.

And so, because 'Liza was in charge of the music show and the prom, we planed what was gonna be the best two nights of my life.

AT SCHOOL

I saw Sabrina and Lisa, daughter of the Dark Fairy, walking to the school. As soon as they were close to the doors, I made my move. "Hey Grimm! I need to talk to you!" I called.

She rolled her eyes, but told Lisa she would catch up. Then she walked over to me.

"What?" she said.

"Um. Um." Ugh, I sound like a fool! Deep breath. "Sabrina, do you want to go to the prom with me?"

Sabrina stared at me, then said, "Uhh... Yeah. I would like to go with you."

YES! "Great. Thanks, Sabrina."

S.P.O.V

"Great. Thanks, Sabrina," he said. I walked to class in a daze. Puck had asked moi to the prom! The day flew by. As soon as I got home, Eliza made me spill and convinced me to let her do my hair/makeup/dress. I. Was. So. Excited!

PROM NIGHT

Eliza came into my room and began working on my outfit. Stuff flew (literally) around me. Finally, I was allowed to look in the mirror. What I saw made me gasp. My hair was in a braid that curved over my shoulder beautifully. I was wearing just a touch of mascara. But the dress... I almost pinched myself. It was a light golden color, strapless, and kinda tight. A chain of pearls hung around my neck and a diamond tiara rested on my head. Wow. "Wow. Thank you so, so much, Eliza!"

She grinned "Anytime, Sabrina. Now, go see what Puck thinks."

P.P.O.V

As Sabrina walked down the stairs, my jaw dropped. Wow. She looked-there's no other way to describe it-gorgeous. Drop-dead gorgeous. "Well, ready to go?"

She nodded. We waved to the family and went outside. Eliza had done some magic and my rusty old truck was now a sleek, shiny limo. I opened the door and we got in. The driver turned around and I was surprised to see Eliza.

"Sorry, guys. I would have gotten a real driver, but Henry wanted me to keep an eye on you two," she said. "Now, do NOT mind me, just gonna blast da music up here, so do whatever." She closed that window thingy and flicked her hand. "Animals," by Maroon 5, started up. She sang along. Then Sabrina began singing along. Soon, I caught myself humming. We drove down the road, singing. Finally, we got to school. Eliza turned around and said, "I'll come in after I park, but you to go have fun!" She drove off. Leaving me. Alone with Sabrina. Thanks a lot.

S.P.O.V

We danced all night. I have to admit, Puck was a very good dancer. After about ten songs, Puck pulled me outside. We sat down on a bench and stared out the forest. It was beautiful. "Sooo... How was the prom?" Puck asked.

I looked up at him and said, "One of the best nights of my life." And suddenly, he leaned forward like he was about to kiss me. I leaned in too, but before we could connect, someone screamed.

Puck rolled his eyes and muttered, "I better go check it out."

I sighed. "K." Grumbling, Puck walked away. I turned and marched back to the car. Eliza smiled and began with the music. Soon Puck came in.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Just some stupid punk who thought the music was too loud."

"Lame!" I muttered. When we got home, Eliza and Puck went upstairs, saying they had some stuff to do. I went to bed thinking about the night and tomorrow. Tomorrow was the music festival and I was excited. Once again, Eliza was gonna do my hair/makeup/outfit. I couldn't wait.

SATURDAY

Eliza marched into my room again with only an hour until the music fest and began her magic. When I looked in the mirror, I gasped. I was wearing a sequined tank-top with a white leather jacket over it. I had on black tights and my skirt was seemingly made of feathers. My shoes were tan colored combat/hiking boots with a fur lining. My hair was down, but somehow seemed shiner than normal.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" Eliza asked nervously.

I smiled at her. "It's beautiful."

She grinned. "I gotta go set up stuff. See ya there!" She flew out the window, beaming.

I smiled as the pre-ordered taxi pulled up and I got in. We zipped down the road and I was still smiling. (I KNOW. CHEESY, HUH?)

P.P.O.V

When we got to the gym, I helped 'Liza set stuff up. It was easy. All I did was direct where the stuff should land and Eliza's magic did the rest. I WAS SO NERVOUS!

"Now, Puck? You remember the song, right?"

I started singing.

"Good, good. Just don't forget and we'll be good." People started piling in. "Get backstage!" my sister hissed.

I hurried back, still nervous.

S.P.O.V

The party was going great. People were talking and laughing. I spotted Lisa by the punch bowl, chatting to Maya, daughter of the Mad Hatter. I walked over to them and we chittered for five minutes. Then, "May I have your attention please? The show is about to begin." Instantly the noise died down.

Eliza continued talking. "We have ten singers here tonight, all of whom are eager to share their songs with you. So please enjoy. Now, put your hands together for Sarah Queen!"

As the daughter of the Snow Queen walked out, Eliza faded into the shadows. The first nine were pretty good. Then the last one came. Eliza came out on stage and said- "The singer has asked me to dedicate this song to a very special lady in the crowd tonight. And her name is... Sabrina Grimm!"

I was so surprised I almost fainted.

"Now, let's hear a big round of applause for Puck Goodfellow!"

I almost went into a coma at that. Puck came on stage and some music started. I recognized the tune. It was "SUGAR," by Maroon 5. When the song stopped, my eyes were filled with tears. I had never heard music so beautiful sung by a boy. Suddenly, a huge banner of white silk rolled down from the ceiling. It had words on it. They read "Sabrina Grimm, will you be my girlfriend?"

The spotlight swung onto me. All I could see was Puck's hopeful face. And then I screamed "YES!"

He beamed and came down to me. There were more announcements but all I could see was my boyfriend. After the fest, we went for a walk. "So, it's a yes? You're sure?" Puck asked.

I smiled and murmured, "It was never a question."

He broke into a grin. "I wonder how Henry is gonna react." Then, he leaned forward like he was gonna kiss me. I leaned in too and this time, there were no screams to stop us.

 _Well, how was it? You don't have to review, but I would like knowing how it was—and remember, it's my first one! I'm 11! catsrule11_


End file.
